


you attack my heart

by joshriku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shujin Academy (Persona 5), Slow Burn, basically everyone is in shujin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: Transfer student Akira Kurusu gets on Goro Akechi's nerves, but he also gets on his heart. Too bad he's his rival.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro & Togo Hifumi, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 81
Kudos: 547





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing is because i saw [this beautiful art](https://twitter.com/fwaldarius/status/1298677124828602374) and then got possessed to write this. i don't even remember opening google docs. the spirit of shujin goro possessed me and made me write it

The door opens abruptly, breaking Goro’s concentrated state, thus ruining the mood  _ and  _ his shogi strategy. Hifumi looks pleased by this, as Goro turns around to face their intruder.

Vice President Makoto Niijima stands on the doorway, handing some papers. “Sorry, don’t mean to interrupt.”

She probably  _ does  _ mean to interrupt. “What’s wrong, Niijima?”

“New transfer student,” she hands him the papers with the profile staring right back at him. “Word has it that he’s a delinquent. You deal with those.”

Ever since Makoto and Goro struck a deal where Goro handled the delinquent students and Makoto handled  _ everyone else,  _ his life has not known peace. He smiles at her, eyes full of hatred and other unpleasant feelings, and nods.

“This is shaping up to be quite a great day,” Goro says, cheerily, containing the murderous instinct growing inside him. Makoto nods back at him and leaves. Once it’s him and Hifumi, Goro groans. “Fuck this day so much.”

Hifumi hides her laugh behind her hand. “Sorry, it’s just… the transition never gets old.”

“A  _ delinquent.  _ Only reason she doesn’t get to handle them is because she’s “going to get in a fight” with them and I won’t. Bullshit. I want to strangle every delinquent student we have.”

“Lovely,” Hifumi says. “I’ll call this match a tie for now.”

“A tie? I’m clearly winning.”

“You should get going, Goro.”

“Admit I’m winning!”

“Fine. You’re winning.” Goro smiles at her. “Get going.”

Goro walks out, looking for the transfer student.  _ Akira Kurusu…  _ a second year student with a bit of a criminal record. It’s interesting, yes, but Goro knows his kind. Most of the people with criminal records in this school had committed extremely minor crimes—maybe they accidentally stole a cookie and got charged for it. Boring, if he’s being honest. 

Goro doesn’t wish to have actual criminals in his school, all he is saying is that they would be a lot more interesting if they actually were. 

He finds Akira Kurusu standing outside with his bag, tapping on his phone, looking like he doesn’t have a single care in the world. Goro knows his kind all too well—thinking they’re the center of the universe and life happens to please them only. Truly the worst kind of transfer student. 

“Hello there! Kurusu-kun, isn’t it?” Goro extends his hand, smiling nicely. This protocol is the actual worst type of bullshit and Goro hates every second of it. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Goro Akechi, third year, president of the student council.”

Akira shakes his hand. Firm and nice. “I’m Akira.”

Goro already knows that. God, he’s stupid. 

“Well, Kurusu-kun—” 

“You can just call me Akira,” he interrupts him. “I don’t mind.”

Goro wills his eye to not twitch. So he has an attitude problem and likes being a little shit? Holding back a sigh, he forces a smile back on. “Of course. Follow me, okay?”

At least he’s good at following orders. He doesn’t ask many questions, even when he’s showing him all the clubs and vending machines and where his class is. He’s not sure whether it annoys him how nonchalant Akira is, or if it’s intriguing that he can care so little about things. 

“Akechi-senpai!” a girl exclaims. Great, perfect! Just what Goro needed in his amazing, incredible, showstopping day.  _ More  _ people. Fans. “I brought you some food!”

“Ah, Yumi-san, isn’t it?” he smiles, squinting, and gratefully taking the little bento. Now he had more to share with Yusuke. “Thank you so much. Your kindness truly warms up my heart. Did you bring your own food?”

“O-oh! Yes! Of course! Thank you for your concern, senpai! I-I’ll see you later!”

After stammering, she runs out real quickly. Goro smiles. 

“Sorry you had to see that,” he says, cordially. “Anyway—” 

“Popular?” Akira asks. Is it just him, or is there a slight mocking undertone in that? 

Goro tries to not frown. His smile grows wider to cope. 

“Well, yes, you could say that. People are just  _ so  _ kind to offer their love for me.”

Akira snorts. “Right.”

What did  _ that  _ snort mean? Goro finds himself more and more annoyed by his presence. Definitely, he’s one of the worst “delinquent” students they’ve had. Intriguing, too, because he looks so painfully  _ normal— _ his black hair and glasses are the most regular look Goro has ever seen. 

Swallowing his need to ask him what was so funny, Goro continues, “If you need anything else, you can always find me around here. I would be delighted to be of any help to you. Get going, Kurusu-kun. Wouldn’t want you being late on your first day!”

Akira nods and waves, entering his classroom. 

Well. All in all, not a terrible introduction. At least he was done for the day. 

He sticks around outside the second year class until Yusuke shows up, stopping as soon as he sees Goro. 

“Oh, good morning,” Yusuke holds his art supplies close to his chest, like he woke up and immediately had to paint. “What brings you here?”

“I got food,” Goro holds up the bento. “I am just here to remind you to drop by to eat with Hifumi and I.”

“A bento? Absolutely marvelous… yes, count me in. Thank you, as always.”

“No need. See you later!”

Waving Yusuke goodbye, the day at last starts to look up. 

* * *

“The new transfer student is quite interesting,” Yusuke says later during their meal. “I happen to sit near him. Truly, there is something about him that simply…”

“… annoys you? ” Goro adds, hopeful. 

“No, I’d say there is something special about him. Why, Goro, do you not like him?”

Hifumi steals another piece from the bento. “I think… he might be mad about the transfer student interrupting our shogi match.”

“He did  _ that?” _ shaking his head in disappointment, Yusuke crosses his arms. “What a foul movement.”

“Technically, it was Makoto who interrupted us, but I suppose Akira  _ is  _ the cause for it. Hm. Yusuke, how is he intriguing?”

“Ah, I cannot explain with words. There is  _ something.  _ It reminds me of you, actually.”

Goro’s eyebrow raises, annoyed. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Are you hearing well? I would not say he’s similar to you in specific things. He seems to be quite the quiet guy. But it’s his eyes...! The glint of mischief in them…!”

“Of course there is mischief in them. Did I not tell you he has a criminal record?” Granted, Goro had a look through his papers and records. Nothing awful. Most likely a case of false accusations. He was not something to be taken care of as quickly as possible. “Jokes aside, coming from you, I must say that is quite the praise. Perhaps I’d be reconsidering my views on Kurusu.”

“If he’s anything like you, do you think he’d be open to playing shogi?” Hifumi asks, hand on her chin, genuinely wondering. “I’ve been playing with you so much, my brain is forgetting how to battle someone else.”

Goro dramatically puts down his chopsticks. “Are you replacing me?”

“No! No, never. You’re my best friend! And Yusuke! I’m just curious!”

Now he feels bad for teasing her. But not  _ too  _ bad. Hifumi is just a kind friend to have amongst all the other annoying people in Shujin. 

“I’m teasing,” Goro says at last. “Hm. Consider me… intrigued, to say the least. There was something about him that screamed  _ little shit _ , so I don’t doubt your words, Yusuke.”

“I’m truly glad you think so. Say, a bit off topic—is any of you available later today? I would love a subject to paint.”

Goro nods. “I will clear my schedule. You have an art competition coming up, isn’t that right?”

“Indeed. I don’t mean to panic before the deadline, but I am frightened I might run into an art block right before the event. I need all the practice I can get!”

“I’m free as well,” Hifumi chimes in, giving him a small smile. “It’s true—it’s good to not be stressed before a big match! We’ll help you.”

Yusuke takes one of Goro’s hands, then one of Hifumi’s, and squeezes. “Bless you both. I am saved.”

Goro can’t help but laugh. 

“Well,” he starts, removing his hand, “we have gym class later.”

“You sound genuinely cheerful,” Hifumi says. 

“Yes. Finally, I can have some stress relief with those little shits!” he smiles, big. “Hifumi, you can just hang around the student council if you want. I’ll give you the key.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to see you attempting murder with a ball again.”

“Ah, splendid taste,” Goro stands up, stretching. “Let us go. It’s gym time.”

Dodgeball simply  _ is  _ the best sport the school has. Not only does it allow Goro to set the record straight with everyone who has ever wronged him, it’s also amazing for stress and letting pent-up feelings go. 

Ryuji Sakamoto specifically always had something special to say to him, but this time, he notices Akira Kurusu has joined the little gang that Ryuji and Ann Takamaki had. Of course… of course someone with such a tendency for mischief, as Yusuke would say, would end up with those two. 

“Well, Sakamoto?” Goro taunts, except it doesn’t come off as one for his fanclub. It must only sound sweet and playful to the rest of them. His smile definitely covers up the smugness. “Any comments today?”

“Just who do you think you’re impressing with that ponytail?!” Ryuji points at him and his hair. “I’m surprised you can even tie it up since it’s so damn silky!”

Goro blinks. “Are you saying my hair is great?”

He hears Ann Takamaki perk up with, “Ryuji, again, it just sounds like you’re crushing on him.”

Ryuji explodes in pure anger and seconds later, he’s throwing a ball-missile at Goro. 

Of course, he flawlessly dodges it, and aims using an expert technique at Ryuji. Even after he dodges it, it still hits another second year student, and Goro is still satisfied. “What, Sakamoto, having to run away in fear now? Please, I just want to play.”

“Told you he’s an effin’ machine!” Ryuji points at him like Goro is some sort of demon. “He’s dodgeball-possessed!”

“You flatter me so, Sakamoto.” Again, Goro aims and throws at him—

—A ball lands on his side.

It’s  _ so  _ out of nowhere and so unexpected, Goro whips his head around immediately to see who the culprit is. A heavy silence fills the place—Goro Akechi never,  _ ever  _ gets hit. Not a single student has ever been able to hit him mid-game. 

The culprit, Akira Kurusu, is staring at him with a cheeky smile. “Got you.”

Rage fills Goro from head to toes. His eye twitches, his fists clench, and he finally speaks up. “Kurusu-kun—”

“Akira.”

“Kurusu-kun,” he continues, smiling with his eyes closed, because if he looks at Akira he’s going to kill him. “That’s quite the aim you’ve got! I’m impressed! No one has ever gotten me in a dodgeball game. What an absolute surprise!”

Akira's smile widens, if that was possible. “Guess we’re on the same level, then.”

Piece of shit. Garbage human. Goro is going to make him go down to hell.

“How bold!” he exclaims sweetly. “Perhaps you’d like to keep playing? One-on-one?”

“Sure, if you’re up to it.”

Absolutely infuriating. Goro  _ will  _ destroy him.

He faintly hears Ann and Ryuji cheering on Akira, but that’s all he registers. This is  _ personal  _ now. A blow to Goro’s pride? On his first day? Well… Goro would be lying if he said he didn’t like the boldness. 

He smiles back to Akira. “Get ready.”

Akira is almost as much of a beast as he is. He lacks finesse and technique for it, but his competitive spirit truly makes up for it. He looks back at Goro like he’s the only other person on the field, like he’s got absolutely nothing to lose. 

It’s exhilarating. He’s going to make Akira regret ever signing up to this school. 

Goro does win, in the end, and for a brief second he sees Akira frowning at him. 

“Kurusu-kun, did I hurt you?” Goro stands up in front of him, pretending to be worried. “Whatever happens in the game, stays in there. I would never hurt you outside this.”

“Rematch,” is all Akira says. “I want a rematch.”

“Brave one, aren’t you?” Goro smiles, just a tad genuine. “Next time. Can’t hog all the gym, can we?”

Akira glares at him—the brief rage on his eyes makes it all worth it. He nods at Goro and walks off to where Ryuji and Ann are. 

Discreetly, he brings his hand to the hurt spot on his waist. Damn it. That was going to leave a bruise. 

“Goro! Are you okay?” Yusuke and Hifumi arrive where he is standing. “I have never seen you take a hit like that one.”

“Yusuke,” he starts, smiling. “That hurts my pride. Don’t say that.”

“Of course,” Hifumi chuckles, “but are you really okay? I-it looked like it hurt.”

“It’s fine. Really, all I have to do now is plot his murder for this humilliating moment in my career for the rest of my days.”

Yusuke nods. “Sounds like the logical thing to do.”

“Yes. I would not expect anything else from you.”

Goro smiles warmly at them. “Aww, you guys.”

* * *

  
  


Back at Yusuke’s place, the hit from the dodgeball starts to hurt Goro every time he moves. 

“Motherfucker—”

“Could you stop moving? You are ruining the angle, Goro,” Yusuke chastises him. This isn’t even the first time he paints Goro and Hifumi playing! “Thank you.”

Goro hisses again, “Akira Kurusu you piece of shit—”

Hifumi looks at him, worried. “Do we need to get that wound checked?”

“It’s not a wound, it’s just a very annoying bruise,” Goro replies. “I admittedly have had worse injuries than this. 

“That’s a bit worrying, Goro.”

“Eh, it’s fine. I have not died yet, have I?”

Hifumi raises an eyebrow, then immediately gets to moving her shogi piece. “The injury you are about to face will be far worse than anything you have ever felt!”

Dramatically, she slams it on the board, transforming right back into a queen like she was a few seconds ago. Goro smiles at the challenge.

“I wouldn’t get so cocky if I were you,” he replies, lifting up his arm and leaning over— _ ouch.  _ “Son of a bitch!”

“Goro, you’re ruining our immersion.”

“Well, fuck you too! It hurts!”

“I wonder, does it actually hurt, or is it just your pride hurting at being hit by a second year on his first day?” Yusuke ponders out loud, his chin resting on his hand. If Goro didn’t love Yusuke as much as he does, he’d be on Goro’s blacklist. “Ah… what would you call that? The feeling when someone shatters your expectations and puts you off your high horse. I feel like I could make a fine painting staring at your face right now.”

“Yusuke, his feelings,” Hifumi rubs Goro’s shoulder. “He’s going to start cursing at you.”

Yusuke gasps. “You will?”

“Never,” but he would. “Akira Kurusu is the one I am directing my anger at.”

“He really did a number on you, huh…” Hifumi notes. “You can’t stop talking about him.”

“It’s not every day someone manages to hit me,” Goro defends. “Besides, in case you forgot, I am the president. I should keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t escalate and hurts others.”

Yusuke nods. “What a responsible being you are, Goro. I am always fascinated by you.”

Well, at least if Akira Kurusu ever humiliated him again, Yusuke would still hold him in high regards.

“Thank you, Yusuke. Most appreciated.”

* * *

“Ah, Kurusu-kun, there you are!” Goro finds him in the hallways, walking around. “Whew! Took forever to find you. You’re quite the mysterious boy, aren’t you? Haha. How have you been finding school? It’s your first week here, after all.”

“It’s fun,” Akira says. “I like it here.”

“Any classes giving you a hard time…?”

“Not really,” shrugging, he continues, “I’ve made friends, so that makes it easier.”

“Wonderful news!” It’s perfect. Now he gets a sense of security before the next time Goro ruthlessly destroys him in gym class. “Sakamoto and Takamaki, wasn’t it…? Somehow, it does not surprise me you get along with them.”

Akira quirks an eyebrow. “You know them?”

“Of course, Kurusu-kun—”

“Akira.”

“Kurusu-kun, it’s my duty to know everyone in this school,” Goro smiles sweetly. Will he ever piss him off again? See the same flame and spark in his eyes he saw back at the field? “So of course I know them. I know Sakamoto doesn’t like me very much, either.”

“Can’t win them all,” Akira chuckles. “The cost of being popular.”

“How right you might be,” Goro laughs. He’s not  _ that  _ wrong, anyway, as much as girls loved him, he’s aware his reputation with other boys isn’t that favorable—Ryuji aside, it appears his kindness didn’t take him far with men. He was simply too high up for them to touch him. “Well, I was just here to check up on you. Truly, am I ever so glad to see you thriving! I am only wishing the best for you, after all.”

“Mhm. When do we get to fight again?”

“Pardon me?” 

“I said I want a rematch,” There it is: Akira’s mischievous spirit brightening up right in front of him. “I intend to get one.”

Goro can’t deny that he likes it. He loves it when people are this overconfident—all the easier to crush them under his foot. “Not a quitter, I see.”

“Rematch.”

“Maybe next gym class,” Goro says, but his _ “maybe”  _ is most definitely an affirmative answer. “I would not want to keep you away from class, Kurusu-kun.”

“Why don’t you call me by my name? I said it’s okay.”

Yet another smile goes to Akira. “Have a great weekend, Kurusu-kun. I’ll see you on Monday.”

* * *

Fate truly has something against Goro. Perhaps his first mistake was asking Sae Niijima if she knew any places to study with a quiet environment and nice food. With a smile, she had recommended him a place called Leblanc, and Goro had followed her words like a fool. This is what he gets for trusting her. 

Akira Kurusu smiles back at him when he opens the door to the place. “Welcome.”

Son of a bitch. 

“Kurusu-kun!” Goro says, happily, planning to sue Sae-san for subjecting him to this torture. “What a lovely surprise. I had no idea you worked here!”

“Just started this week,” Akira says. Goro sits down on the stool in front of him, clearly to keep him on his toes. “What can I get you?”

Akira doesn’t strike him necessarily as a good barista, but he must’ve gotten the job because he was fit for it. Surprising, to say the least. Coffee seems like an art that requires patience, and Akira Kurusu did not seem like the patient type. Then again, Goro doesn’t know him well. Maybe he really is full of surprises.

“Black is okay,” Goro says. He looks around the place: the ambience is wonderful. Just the right amount of cozy and quiet. 

There are big tables inside, perfect for studying, so as Akira goes back to make his order, Goro moves from the stool and goes to sit down on the table, ready to open up his notes. The best way to study and not stress in exam times was to regularly keep reading and keep his knowledge fresh, but lately, he’s been without a good place to study. They’ve become too crowded; too many students are also doing the same thing as him, and so Goro had decided to read more at home.

Except studying at home doesn’t have the same charm as cafés do. Plus, Goro doesn’t like being home too much. It gets lonely.

Before his thoughts get carried away, Akira comes back with a coffee and a muffin. “Muffin’s on the house,” he says.

That’s… unexpectedly nice of him. Goro smiles, covering his skeptical eyes with gratitude—he  _ is  _ grateful. Perhaps more skeptical than grateful, but still. “Why?”

“I’m being nice,” Akira says. It sounds so sincere it catches Goro off guard. He follows it up with, “So when I get in trouble the president won’t kick my ass in school.”

“Rules are rules, Kurusu-kun,” Goro accepts the coffee at last. “If you break them, I must take care of you.”

“You’re taking care of me? So sweet.”

“...What an unique way to interpret that,” he laughs. “Do you want to take a seat? It’s awkward if you’re just standing in front of me.”

“Oh, I should be working,” Akira explains while sitting down. Huh. “What are you studying?”

“Oh, are you going to be my study partner?” Goro asks, because, really. What are his intentions?

“Sure, until a new client walks in. What are we studying?”

“History. What are you playing at, Kurusu-kun?”

“Nothing. Just helping out,” Akira grins at him. It seems to be like he naturally has a mischievous aura, akin to a playful thief. “I’m your new human flashcard. Want to start?”

“Are you this friendly to all your customers?” Goro asks, resting his chin on his hand. “Kurusu-kun, you are going to make me think I’m special.”

A little embarrassed, Akira continues, “Enough. More studying.”

“Yes, sure. As you wish.”

Strangely, Akira is not a bad student. Goro is not sure why he fell into the misconception that he’d have a terrible personality, but he looks so dedicated to studying with him. Pursing his lips in concentration while listening to Goro, quizzing him randomly to keep him on his toes—it’s strange. Goro feels like he has to win, somehow, even if they aren’t exactly competing.

He almost calls him a bitch just to regain balance.

“Who would’ve known? You are quite the dedicated student.”

Akira shrugs. “I am when I want to be one.”

“Ah, the freedom of choice. Such a valuable thing.” It’s almost sad that his cup of coffee is empty now. “I should get going.”

“Already?”

Why, did he want him to stay? “Yes, of course. After all, I’ve made a great advance thanks to you.”

“Happy to help,” Akira looks up at him when he stands up. “You can swing by whenever.”

“For coffee or for studying?”

“Why not both?”

Goro can’t put his finger on why this conversation feels as comfortable as it does. Perhaps he’s been fooled by the muffin, perhaps he’s reconsidering his bias on Akira. Whichever the case, it did feel comfortable, and that in itself was terrifying. Goro doesn’t trust quickly, and Akira Kurusu shouldn’t be the exception.

Still, he finds himself saying, “That doesn’t sound half bad. I’ll be seeing you on Monday, Kurusu-kun.”

“See you, Akechi.”

He steps out of LeBlanc, taking in the moment. He fishes his pocket for his phone and quickly texts his group chat with Yusuke and Hifumi.

**Yusuke**

Once again, Hifumi, thank you for this Instagram page.

Dogs wearing human clothes have truly expanded my art horizons.

**Hifumi**

But of course. Let me know if you need any others

I follow a page about frogs, as well

**Yusuke**

Marvelous.

**me**

I apologize for intruding such an important conversation

But are you guys available for a quick Mario Kart showdown?

**Yusuke**

… you play Mario Kart when you’re angry.

Goro, did someone make you mad?

Goro pinches his nose. No, Akira had done the opposite of leaving him mad. He’s feeling confused. It’s the worst emotion, right after anger. 

**me**

Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.

I assure you, I just want some quality time with my best friends. :)

**Hifumi**

I’m good.

See you guys at Yusuke’s?

**Yusuke**

I’ll be waiting.

**me**

Thank you very much. I appreciate you both.

  
  


“You piece of  _ shit!” _

He hears Hifumi sigh behind him. “Why play Mario Kart against others online if you’re going to get mad every time?”

“They’re fucking cheaters! Garbage! Scum of society!”

Yusuke paints happily, as he always does whenever Goro is throwing a tantrum at a videogame. “I must say, every time you play competitive games, it brings out your truest self.”

“Remember when he lost that Pokémon competition?”

“Fucking hell!”

“I do remember. It inspired my greatest piece,  _ Betrayal of humanity.  _ The anger he felt that day could never be rivaled again.”

In fact, Yusuke pretty much has a mural filled with Goro paintings. All of them portray him at his angriest, but the thing is, he looks angrier the newer the painting is. Goro can’t say he’s offended, after all, he’s quite the wonderful muse for Yusuke. And if he’s honest, Yusuke’s paintings are precious—he could paint Goro’s most pitiful moment in his life and he’d still think it looks beautiful.

Goro ends up first place in Mario Kart after much struggling. “Fucking finally!”

He turns around to see Hifumi staring at him already. “So… what happened to you?”

He sighs. He doesn’t want to tell them the truth: that meeting Akira had left him so confused, he had to take out the remaining traces of competitiveness in a random online match. Still, he doesn’t like lying to them, so Goro swallows his pride and comes clean.

“Met Akira Kurusu earlier,” he says. “He helped me study and gave me coffee and a muffin.”

Goro’s met with silence from Yusuke and Hifumi.

“Did he poison the muffin?” Yusuke asks.

“No.”

“So did he spill the coffee on you?” Hifumi takes her turn now.

“No.”

“So… why are you upset?” She looks pretty shocked. “This sounds nice.”

“I… suppose it does,” Goro mumbles. “He’s just—very annoying, that’s all. He gets on my nerves.”

“But why?” Yusuke sounds very confused. “Again, I’ve spent a week with him by now—he doesn’t seem to talk a lot, and he has a calm aura. I would not call him ‘annoying’.”

“He fucking sucks,” he decides, remembering Akira’s concentrated pout when studying, and how he didn’t want Goro to leave. “Fucking dickhead.”

Hifumi pats his shoulder. “If you say so, Goro. We love you.”

“Thanks again. You two are the best.”

* * *

It’s been quite the hellish week for Goro.

His personal hell has a first and last name, and he is currently sitting in front of Goro, not looking ashamed in the slightest. Akira Kurusu is back to annoy him enough to want to commit murder and he is  _ not  _ pleased. It’s been even more hellish, because after school, he  _ does  _ stop by LeBlanc, at least to take some coffee and say hi to him. Goro has no idea why he’s doing that, or why he won’t stop visiting Akira, but he’d like an explanation.

That’s not what’s important right now, though.

“Kurusu-kun,” he begins, calmly and with a cheerful edge on his voice, the fakest voice he could muster up. “This entire week, you’ve landed yourself in every single problem you could think of. Any explanation?”

“Well,” Akira says, looking up to Goro. “I wouldn’t say they were crimes or anything.”

“You’re a rule-breaker,” Goro continues, growing annoyed by the second. He’s been called too many times by teachers to control students or  _ do  _ something. “I’ll admit, your way of breaking rules is quite… exceptional.”

“I’m not hurting anyone,” he smiles, like it’s a challenge. Goro wants to wipe that smile off his face. “What did I do that was so wrong?”

“Do you want them organized by date or in alphabetic order? Your choice, Kurusu-kun.”

“All I did was help out Haru with her garden.”

“On the  _ rooftop,  _ Kurusu-kun. Students can’t use the rooftop.”

“Okay, but it’s just a garden. Nothing wrong with that!”

“You’re absolutely insufferable,” Goro rubs his temples. Akira smiles more. “What is this I hear of now? You bring a cat to school?”

“Not true. I have never brought a cat to school.”

“People have reported meowing sounds coming from near you. You do always carry a bag that could potentially fit a cat.”

“The meowing sounds come from me. I’m a cat.”

Goro stares at him.

“Meow,” Akira says, holding up his fist like a paw.

“You disgust me,” Goro replies. “If you really do not have a cat, open your bag right this instant and prove it to me.”

Akira holds his gaze, fierce, fire in his eyes. He opens his bag and pokes at something, and there it is—a black cat. It meows at Goro and immediately jumps on Akira’s lap. “He was sleeping. Mona, this is Akechi. Akechi, Mona.”

Goro looks down at the kitty. “Nice to meet you.” Then, he looks up at Akira. “I’m amazed by your boldness.”

“You look mad,” Akira grins, looking eerily similar to the Cheshire cat. “Are you mad?”

“Why do you want me to be mad?”

“I’m curious, that’s all,” Akira says. “I want to see other sides of you.”

“Excuse me?” Goro blinks at him. “This isn’t why we are here. We are here because we have to negotiate a punishment. Some teachers want you to do way more extra work, and while you deserve it, I don’t feel it’s all that fair. So you better come up with an apology that can save you from this.”

“Will it save me from your wrath?”

Goro clenches his fist. He is  _ not  _ going to fall for this bait. He smiles at him. “I love your cat. Please fix yourself, Kurusu-kun. I am hoping for an apology for all the classes you disturbed later.”

Akira nods. Then, oddly, he adds: “You’re nice.”

“What?”

“You wouldn’t be bailing out every student like this if you really didn’t care about them,” Akira reasons. “You don’t let any adults take advantage of their power. That’s nice of you, Akechi.”

This bastard… saying all of this, a month after knowing Goro? 

“See you later, Kurusu-kun,” he says, curtly, and shuts the door behind.

Bastard. Bastard, bastard, bastard. Why does he know so much? Makoto Niijima has been his Vice President for years, but she can probably count with one hand the amount of things she knows about Goro Akechi. Goro never wants to see his face ever again.

Too much.

  
  
  
  


**me**

I’m outside. Brought you food

**Yusuke**

Wonderful. I’ll let you in.

Goro greets Yusuke as always, happy to see him. That is until he steps further into the room and finds Akira Kurusu sitting on the sofa.

“Yusuke,” Goro starts, “are you betraying me? Is this your betrayal?”

Yusuke shrugs. “I would never do such a thing.”

Goro gestures at Akira. “Then why is he here?”

“Hi,” Akira says. “Nice to see you again.”

“I simply needed to paint him,” Yusuke explains. Ugh, he’s so unbelievably  _ Yusuke  _ that he can’t help but let his anger subside. “You are always my finest muse, Goro, but I could not let the spark of inspiration Akira brought me get away.”

Goro sits down next to Akira on the sofa, unbelievably pissed, but doing his best at concealing it. It’s good, it’s working. Akira can’t probably tell he wants to kill him, or, based on his smile—maybe he can.

He points at the paintings hanging on the Goro Wall of Anger. “Are those all you?”

He had forgotten Yusuke proudly displayed all his Goro drawings on a wall. “...Yes.”

“Yusuke, do you sell these?”

“For the right price, yes.”

“I want to take  _ Unpleasant joys _ with me, thank you.”

“Why are you buying portraits of me?” Goro asks, way too shocked to even say anything else.

“You look cute in them.”

“I’m angry as hell.”

Akira gasps. “You said  _ hell.” _

“That is very mild coming from Goro,” Yusuke casually says. “I will be putting the painting in a bag. I will be back soon.”

After Yusuke leaves, it’s just them on the sofa. Goro would rather  _ not  _ be here, at all, and he wishes that Yusuke had told him before that he invited Akira, but alas. This is where they are now. Akira has a shit-eating grin, so very much like a cat, and he really won’t be able to stand him any longer.

“So,” Akira starts, “why aren’t you consistent?”

“What?”

“Sometimes you hate me, sometimes you come to my café to study with me,” he drops all that so nonchalantly. “So what’s the truth? Do you like me or do you hate me?”

“You irritate me.”

“So does that mean you like me?” 

Goro would really like to be anywhere else. He doesn’t respond—let him figure it out on his own. Truly, Goro himself doesn’t know the answer. He’d love to know why is it that sometimes Akira Kurusu drives him insane, why sometimes he finds himself changing paths to go to LeBlanc to see him, and overall, why he looks forward to every encounter he has with him. It’s all complicated—so much that it’s impossible to even lie about it.

Yusuke comes back with a bag in his hands, happily handing it to Akira. He purposely avoids talking to Akira for the rest of the time Yusuke spends painting them, and every now and then, he steals a glance at him. He’s holding the stupid bag with such happiness, Goro wants to land a fist on his face.

When they’re done, they step outside of Yusuke’s place at the same time. Akira stops him before he walks away, saying, “Stop. I want to ask you something.” 

Something akin to fear crawls up on Goro, because he has no fucking idea what that’s about to follow. He digs inside his pocket and takes out a plastic glove—kind of like the ones doctors use. Before Goro gets to ask, Akira throws it at him and Goro catches it without missing a beat.

“...Are you challenging me to a duel?” Goro asks, holding the glove.

“Maybe,” Akira smirks. “I heard it’s a tradition in the West. I want you to be my rival.”

Goro’s heart flutters inside his chest. Such a proposition… Rivals?

Chuckling, he pockets the glove and smiles back at him. “Very well. The glove might be… inadequate, but the spirit of your proposal is enough to win me over. I accept.”

“Then accept this next thing,” Akira follows, much to his surprise. “Come with me to the arcade. First match as rivals.”

“You talk big for someone who’s about to lose.”

Akira bursts out laughing and Goro would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart flip. Clearly in excitement to win and not anything else.

“Seems like you’re off to a terrible start, Kurusu-kun,” Goro smiles at him, holding the toy gun up.

“I want a rematch,” Akira says, eyes glinting with fury. Goro loves that. “I was just having an off day.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Goro shakes his head. “You need to do better if you want to be my rival.”

“Don’t act so cocky.” Holding the gun at him, Akira grins. His eyes have that same mischievous energy Goro has come to appreciate. “This attitude won’t get you anywhere when I defeat you.”

It’s like someone shot an arrow of competitiveness straight through Goro’s heart.

“If you win tonight, I will buy you dinner,” Goro offers instead. “Own up to your words for once.”

Akira lights up like a Christmas tree. “You’re on.”

Goro clenches his fists. “And then we had dinner together. It’s infuriating—he’s such an evil bastard for this.”

“But you asked him for dinner,” Hifumi says, careful to not raise her voice. “Goro, you asked him to have dinner with you.”

“I know, which is why I’m so upset. How did his ridiculous ass get me to propose that to him?” He’s been rambling so much, he hasn’t even gotten a chance to roleplay during their shogi game. Even Hifumi is paying attention to him. “This situation is wildly outrageous.”

“I don’t know…” Hifumi hums for a second. “I played with Akira the other day, and—”

Goro stops. “Are you betraying me, also?”

“This isn’t a betrayal. He wanted to learn how to play shogi,” she says. “He said he wanted to play with you.”

His heart does that thing again—the one where it seems like he injected adrenaline straight to it. 

“I think you guys might have a crush on each other,” Hifumi says.

“What the fuck?”

“It’s bad to swear in a Church.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Goro says, hurried, “Hifumi, I don’t like him in that way. I don’t have a crush on Akira.”

Hifumi shrugs. “Just assumed from what I’m hearing. If you don’t, no worries. Let’s keep playing.”

Hifumi wins, and it is because he’s too distracted by what she said.

He doesn’t have a crush. They’re just rivals. That’s it.

Surely, that’s it.

* * *

On one of the rare days that neither Yusuke or Hifumi are available to eat, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki sit down with him at lunch time. Goro’s eyebrows shoot up. He’s not a stranger to them anymore—hanging out with Akira as often as he did led to them overlapping multiple times. Maybe they’re friends, maybe they’re not, Goro isn’t all that sure.

“Hello,” Goro says, skeptical. “What brings you both here?”

“Akira, mainly,” Ann responds. Before Goro gets to say anything, she follows it up with, “Relax! He’s okay. We’re just going to talk  _ about  _ him.”

How did she know what he was about to ask? Not even Goro himself knew how he was about to react.

“We’re here to say if you hurt Akira, we’re totally kicking your ass, dude,” Ryuji threatens, but he sounds a little calm while he’s threatening. Excellent technique. “We’ve noticed you guys going on more dates than usual, so we thought you guys are pretty serious by now.”

“Yeah, and as Akira’s best friends, it’s our job to threaten his boyfriend.” Ann stops, turning more serious. “We love him a lot. He’s very dear to us. So please, don’t—”

“I’m afraid I must stop you there,” Goro finally finds words to interrupt. “I am not dating Akira.”

“Oh, get real, dude!” Ryuji rolls his eyes, his volume going up. “Then why did Yusuke and Hifumi threaten Akira about hurting you?! Cut out that bullshit!”

“They did what?” Goro’s eyes widen. His emotions are a mess—for one, he’s fond of Hifumi and Yusuke caring enough to threaten Akira. The other mess is that everyone thinks he’s dating Akira, except, well, Goro and Akira. “I didn’t know, you idiots! We’re not dating.”

“Umm, well…” Ann looks at Ryuji, then at Goro. “Well… consider this a warning for when you do. ‘Cause you guys will eventually! So. Consider yourself warned.”

Ryuji stands up at the same time as Ann. “Yeah! That! You’ve been warned.”

They walk away before Goro protests, and now Goro isn’t hungry anymore. He has a  _ lot  _ to talk about to Yusuke and Hifumi.

Dating Akira eventually…? What were they on about? Goro had no intentions of doing that. More than that, why did everyone  _ think  _ him and Akira had something more than rivals? It’s not like they hung out all the time. Or did they…? Ever since their friend groups started to overlap, they  _ had  _ started to be together a lot more often. Not counting the weekends in LeBlanc…

It didn’t make sense. Goro didn’t like him like that. Sure, he’s been interested in him as his rival, and every challenge and proposal made by Akira made his heart race, but that’s how it works when you have someone to keep you on your toes. That’s how it is when you refuse to lose to someone: it’s a thrill.

He wonders how much more he can lie to himself before he’s sick of his own bullshit.

On his way to find Yusuke and Hifumi, he runs into Akira first, who looks like he was just done doing something incredibly illegal in school terms.

“Akechi,” he says, “You look—”

“Akira, come here for a second,” Goro says. Akira’s eyes widen, and he complies immediately. He puts his hands on his shoulders. “I need to kiss you to prove a point.”

“What?” Akira has never looked as thrown off as he does right now. “Be my guest?”

Quickly, Goro leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. Akira sighs, putting his arms around Goro, and the sensations are all so similar as all the times he swore it was simply adrenaline running through his body. He breaks off the kiss, shocked, and says: “Oh god, I have a crush on you.”

“I…” Akira blinks. “You called me Akira.”

“Akira, stop being stupid. This isn’t about that. I have a crush on you. Do you understand that?”

Akira grins. “I’m Akira?”

“God, you’re useless.” He untangles himself from Akira, who looks like a really sad cat upon letting Goro go. “I have to find Yusuke and Hifumi.”

“I saw them in an empty classroom, at the end of the corridor,” Akira supplies helpfully. “Can you call me by my name again?”

“Fuck off, Akira.”

Akira sighs dreamily. “This is great.”

There’s no time to be embarrassed about  _ anything,  _ because he has to freak out to Hifumi and Yusuke first, and goddamn why do his best friends hide at such a crucial moment? When he finds the empty classroom, he slams it open, successfully startling his two friends.

“Why the fuck do I have a crush on Akira?”

Yusuke simply blinks at him. “Goro, I thought you were dating him.”

“No! I’m not!” Goro briefly reels in, remembering he  _ did  _ just kiss him. “Holy fuck. What if I am?”

“I really thought you were,” Hifumi says, confused. “I threatened poor Akira to be good to you thinking he was your boyfriend…”

“That’s so fucking sweet of you both,” he grits out every word. “I love you both so goddamn much, but you didn’t have to do that.”

“Are you… mad at us?” Yusuke asks, confused. “I apologize if we made things awkward between you.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just experiencing every emotion in the spectrum.” Goro runs a hand through his hair. “I kissed him.”

“You kissed Akira?” Hifumi exclaims. “Then why are you talking to us? You should be talking to him!”

“I needed to freak out!”

“Feeling any better?” Yusuke wonders, genuinely.

“No! I’ll be back!”

This is the worst day of his life.

After a bathroom break, maybe it’s not that bad. All he has to do now is find Akira and talk about things, and how this definitely doesn’t mean they stop being rivals—he’ll be damned if he’ll let his one and only rival go because of  _ feelings.  _ This is all good, of course. He has it all under control.

“Boo.”

Goro almost trips over his feet. “Akira.”

Akira grins again. “I’m still Akira.”

“I apologize for my earlier behavior. It was quite the revelation, to put it mildly, and I believe my body got ahead of my head. Either way… I’m here to talk about it now.”

“We’re going to talk about our relationship in the school’s bathroom?”

“...Very well. You make a good point. Let’s head to a classroom.”

“Can we hold hands while we walk?”

Goro chokes on air. He recovers fairly quickly, though. “I don’t see why not.”

It’s too late for him to take off his gloves when Akira holds his hand, but maybe it’s a good thing. He would’ve felt too much and imploded again.

At the classroom, Goro finally composes himself. “It has come to my attention that my feelings for you are not platonic. Frankly, it seems as though they have been growing for quite a while now, without my consent.”

“Without your consent?” Akira snorts. “I don’t know if it wasn't obvious, but I’ve been asking you on dates for a while. The evidence was right there. You’d make a terrible detective, I think.”

“You’re such a terrible human, Akira.”

Akira laughs. “I won’t get tired of hearing you like this.”

“I also wanted to say…” Goro takes out the same glove Akira gave him a good while ago. “We’re still rivals. I won’t go easy on you because you’re my boyfriend or anything.”

“Fair enough,” smiling devilishly, Akira leans in. “I didn’t expect anything less.”

It shocks him when Akira kisses him again, but this time, it’s longer and nicer than the first time. It’s the perfect continuation to their rivalry.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A telling of events from Akira’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out [this goro/hifumi/yusuke art](https://twitter.com/waffletop_/status/1309085908759654402?s=19)  
> i have been staring at it this whole day. cannot stop looking. im going to cry again!!!! SO GOOD??? WAAAAA GIVE IT LOV I AM SOB

All in all, for a first meeting, Akira didn’t have a terrible time. Akechi seems nice, and he’s fairly popular… pretty much the walking stereotype of the perfect president that everyone loves. And he almost seems like he doesn’t dislike Akira that much. 

Maybe this school wasn’t so bad. Knowing Morgana is sleeping inside his bag calms him down, and he’s trying his best to ignore all the curious looks from his new classmates. Akira repeats to himself: his business is his own. Nobody else had to care. 

A blond guy plops down on the seat in front of him. “Man! You had to deal with that guy so early. You feelin’ alright?”

Akira takes a second to process the fact he’s being talked to.  _ That guy… _ “You mean the president?”

“Yep. He’s such a jerk! Dude! No one cares that you’re so popular!” he rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed, _ “Oh, look at me, I’m Goro Akechi. I’m so cute and perfect.” _

“How many times do I have to tell you it only sounds like you have a crush on him?” a blonde girl sits down next to him. “Hi. I’m Ann. This here is Ryuji! I’m guessing he didn’t introduce himself yet…”

“I was getting to that! Sheesh! Way to spoil the surprise. But yeah. You’re the new transfer student, right? What’s your name?”

They seem friendly. Akira notes that they approached him first, with seemingly no bad intentions, unlike some classmates outside who kept peering at him like the new member of a circus.

“I’m Akira.”

“Nice to meet you!” Ann says. “I think Akechi-kun is nice enough.”

“He doesn’t seem bad,” Akira agrees. 

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Please! His nice boy bullshit act stinks! You’ve never seen him playing dodgeball. Dude’s a freakin’ machine.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Always does until you’re the one receiving the ball,” Ryuji continues, then pats Akira on his shoulder. “Hey, welcome to the school. Hope you don’t mind us sitting with you?”

Akira almost exhales in relief. He’s been  _ dreading _ coming here, waiting to be interrogated by everybody, having to justify and defend himself every five minutes… yet, these two approached him and treated him like usual. Maybe this wasn’t off to a bad start, after all. 

His head turns around when he hears someone entering. Blue hair and a bunch of art stuff in his arms, a student quickly makes his way to his desk and sits down. Before Akira gets to even ask anything, Ryuji pipes in with, “Oi, Yusuke! Did you have breakfast?”

The boy—Yusuke—looks up from his desk. “Oh? Good morning, Ryuji. No, I did not.”

Ryuji sighs. “Want some cookies? Got ‘em on my way here.”

Yusuke brightens up immediately. “I’d be honored.”

Ann grins at Akira, who’s looking at the exchange quite surprised. 

“Yusuke, this is Akira. He’s our transfer student,” Ann says. “Akira, this is Yusuke—our local cute artist.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Yusuke says after biting a cookie. “Where did you come from?”

“The countryside,” Akira answers. “Nothing too special.”

Yusuke shakes his head. “I’m afraid we have to disagree. Beauty and uniqueness can be found everywhere you look.”

“So poetic,” Ann puts a hand over her chest. “That’s Yusuke for you. You’ll get used to it,” she tells Akira, and the way she treats him—so casual when he’s a new student—really makes him feel better about everything happening.

He smiles up at Yusuke, whos’ still having breakfast happily, and Ryuji hands Akira a cookie too. “Eat up. Bet you didn’t have breakfast either.”

He’s about to reply when a little meowing sound comes out of his bag. The three students look at the other, then at Akira, who’s the only one not shocked about it. Ryuji starts saying, “Is it me or did everyone else hear that cat?” when Akira opens his bag and scoops up Morgana from inside.

Ann gasps. “Kitty!”

“Keep it low,” Akira says. It’s a good thing it’s only them inside class so far. “This is Morgana. Mona-Mona for our friends.”

“Most fascinating,” Yusuke kneels down in front of Akira to look at Mona, who’s currently on Akira’s lap. “How old is Morgana?”

“A year,” Akira replies. “He’s a baby.”

Ann is holding her face on her hands, delighted. “He’s so cute! Oh my God! Can I pet him?”

“He likes it when you scratch behind his ears.”

Ann does as told, and Morgana immediately purrs. It’s also a good thing Akira had tried to make his cat be friendly to people as soon as he got him. Ryuji looks like he wants to pet, too, so Akira nods at him.

Immediately, Ryuji also joins on the floor near Akira’s lap to pet him. “Why’d you bring your cat to school, dude?”

“Emotional support,” Akira replies.

“It’s kind of against the rules to have pets here, though,” Ann says even as she pets Morgana, who looks delighted. “What will you do?”

Akira smirks. “Keep him hidden.”

Yusuke tilts his head. “But does your cat know he should be hiding?”

“Of course. Mona-mona is the smartest cat in the world,” rubbing his hands across Morgana’s body, Akira feels himself relaxing more. Where would he be without the best therapy cat? “He’s trained for hiding when I need him to, and to give my friends and I love.”

He hasn’t had friends to test that theory yet, but these people seem as a good place to start. Maybe Mona’s cute little paws would be comforting to more than one person now? Luckily, he’s a really social cat.

Akira hears the door open and immediately helps Morgana to go back hiding again. It’s his teacher, so, cat time is truly over. Yusuke gives him one more curious look before retrieving to his seat, and Ann and Ryuji stay near him. Smiling, Akira feels himself relaxing. This was off to a great start. 

  
  


Goro Akechi is at the cafeteria, sitting with Yusuke and another girl he doesn’t recognize. Akira briefly stops to stare at him, laughing easily with his friends, and he quickly makes out the same bento he saw Akechi receiving. Ryuji notices him standing still and follows his gaze until it lands on Akechi. 

“Dude, really? Did you seriously fall for Akechi’s fake charm?!” Ryuji sounds personally hurt. Akira finds him plenty amusing. 

Ann stops right next to them. “Guys, we should probably stop intensely staring at Akechi.”

“Hey, Akira started,” Ryuji says, but the three of them keep walking. 

“Yusuke is his friend?” Akira can’t resist his curiosity as they sit down to eat. 

“Oh, yeah! They’ve been friends even before Akechi was the president,” Ann explains. “Yusuke, Akechi, and Hifumi Togo are always hanging out together. Didn’t you see Hifumi in our class?”

Akira searches his brain for an image of her inside their class, but all he remembers from class is the board and making sure Morgana was sleeping well. 

Ann carries on after his silence. “Yeah, well, they’re best friends. I think they’re cute.”

“I can kinda see why Yusuke hangs out with him,” Ryuji says. “They’re low-key similar. Hifumi too, now that I think of it.”

Akira spares one more look at the group, who look very happy together, and catches a glimpse of a smile from Goro Akechi. It’s cute. 

“Ugh, we have gym class later, though,” Ryuji continues saying, groaning. “I  _ hate  _ playing against Akechi. He’s insane!”

“What does he do, actually?” Akira asks. “You mentioned that earlier.”

“Ryuji has a conspiracy theory that Akechi has pent-up anger he releases when he plays dodgeball,” Ann explains, “and that his one and only target is always him.”

“I’m  _ right.  _ Plus, he’s seriously untouchable. I haven’t been able to land a hit on him, ever!”

“Maybe today is my lucky day,” Akira smiles.

“Sure. Good luck,” Ryuji laughs. “You  _ think  _ you can land one?”

“Yep. Positive I can.”

“Woah, check out his eyes,” Ann nudges Ryuji. “They’re totally changed.”

“God, it’s like seeing Akechi,” he shudders next to her. “Maybe you can. Tell you what, if you do that, I’ll buy you a burger.”

Akira’s smile widens. “Make it two burgers.”

“You’re  _ that  _ confident?!” Ryuji’s eyes bug out. “Yeah, sure. Whatever. When your sorry ass comes back whining that Akechi hit you, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Gym class, huh? Akira quickly turns his eyes to Goro Akechi’s table. He’s still laughing with his friends, and a little  _ something  _ tugs at his chest. He can’t wait for gym class.

* * *

“Dude! You’re absolutely  _ crazy,  _ did you know?!” Ryuji welcomes him back like he’s a warrior who was declared dead, but lived at the very last second—it’s highly specific, but Ryuji might as well be treating him like that. “You landed such a clean one on Akechi!”

Akira grins. Ann comments on his grin— “It’s like a really evil cat,”—but his thoughts keep running back to Goro Akechi on the field. He knows his eyes didn’t play tricks. He had felt it: the competitiveness, the sheer anger in each one of his movements. The perfect president hid something, and he knows it. He knows damn well that Goro checking up on Akira was a fake act, as well, and he loves it. 

He decides then that his new objective in school is to shred Goro Akechi’s fake-nice persona. He might be a little bit in love with him, honestly.

“Guess I really owe you a burger,” Ryuji scratches his head, sighing. 

“Two burgers.”

“Ugh, fine. Two. It’s just, I didn’ think you’d actually do it.”

“I’m full of surprises.” 

“Yeah, dude, no shit!” Ryuji stretches his arms above his head, still celebrating. “Did you see the look on Akechi’s face?! Totally crapped his pants right there.”

“Gross, Ryuji.”

Akira nods. “It was kind of like that.”

Ann moves on, “When did you learn to play like that, Akira?”

“I haven’t learned,” he shrugs. “It comes naturally.”

“Aw, man, spare me the dramatics,” Ryuji elbows him playfully as Akira dodges. “You just carry the machine gene in you?”

“Apparently so.”

“Kind of cool, actually,” Ann says. “Akechi really looked shocked. It must’ve hurt. Speaking of, didn’t he land a few ones on you, too?”

Akira feels them, actually. There’s definitely one spot on his arm, another one on his waist, and one on his leg. However, the pure adrenaline of it all overrides his own pain. He’ll probably  _ really  _ feel it in two days. All he says is, “Yep, but I’m good.”

Ann smiles. “Alright, I’m glad. Be careful. You don’t want to get on Akechi’s bad side, really.”

Akira nods, but he’s already coming up with so many plans to get on his bad side.  _ Or  _ on his romantic side. He’s still debating. All he needs to come up with is a strategy to meet Akechi often, and he has no idea how to do that yet. But  _ soon.  _ After all, you can’t rush a perfect crime, can you?

He hides his own grin as he keeps walking with his friends.

Eventually, when he comes to what is his new home—Leblanc—he finds the person he wanted to see for a while. Futaba Sakura sits on one of the stools, eyes sharp on Akira, scrutinizing him again. Akira marches towards her and takes out the extra burger from his bag. 

The first time he had met her, she had told him, “I need an offering before we’re on speaking terms.” After that, she had decided to act like Akira didn’t exist, even during Sojiro’s explanations and rules the very first day he came here. Now, holding the burger towards her, Akira hopes he can get her to talk to him. It’s pretty lonely whenever Boss isn’t around.

“This is my peace offering,” Akira says.

Futaba takes the burger, eyeing him suspiciously. She takes it out of its wrapper, smells it, then looks at Akira again like he’s playing a prank on her. He nods, trying to communicate that everything is  _ okay,  _ and Futaba takes a bite at last.

The delighted noises she makes tells Akira she’s finally on her good side. 

“Offering accepted!” Futaba smiles. “Congratulations. The council deems you worthy.”

Akira grins at her. “Nice to meet you. I’m Akira.”

“I’m Futaba, but you already know that,” she says, quickly hurrying to take another bite. “I have a feeling about you, Akira Kurusu.”

“What type of feeling?”

“Just one. You’re a valuable party member! That’s what type of vibes you give off.”

“Vibes?”

“Yeah, y’know, they’re not rancid. That’s what I mean.” Futaba takes another bite. “Do people just sell these burgers near school? So good!”

“I can get you some every day,” Akira offers. He really wants a friend at his new home. 

“You’re desperate for company, aren’t you,” Futaba deadpans. “It’s gonna take a bit more than a burger for us to be best friends.”

So that’s how it is. Time to summon the secret weapon. Akira opens his bag and Mona jumps out immediately, sitting on the counter. “I present thee: my secret weapon.”

“Kitty!” Futaba shrieks excitedly. 

That always gets them. 

“Okay, fine, you pass the Futaba test officially,” Futaba says, momentarily stopping her eating for the sake of paying attention to Mona. “Don’t you have a shift to start here?”

Akira sighs. At least Sojiro would pay him. But also, Akira had applied to most jobs he could find during his first week here, and now he was anxiously waiting for every single letter to come back with a confirmation. Being too nervous to turn them down, he’s probably going to end up working too many jobs and cry. At least he’d have money. And maybe Goro Akechi would be impressed by his many jobs. 

Maybe. 

Futaba is a little quiet at times, deciding to focus on Morgana, and he can’t blame her. Akira isn’t quite the smooth-talker yet, and he’s better at following the conversations rather than starting them, but at least he has three new friends now. Four, if Yusuke counted, but he probably needs more interactions with the other boy to consider him a friend. 

Goro Akechi was in another section entirely. He remembers the way he looked, ready to destroy Akira, and sighs happily as he puts his apron on. He’d figure out a plan to talk to him more. 

He gives Futaba another look. Maybe…? Maybe she could help? 

“So, there’s this guy at school,” Akira starts as an ice-breaker. “I want him to either date me or be my mortal enemy. Preferably date me, but I wouldn’t be opposed to the romantic tension between us being enemies.”

Futaba tilts her head. “Okay. Sure. Consider me intrigued. So…?”

Akira narrates the events, making sure to include the fact he knows Akechi is more than a nice, happy-go-lucky president of the student council, and to also include their intense dodgeball match. Futaba looks very confused the longer he goes on. 

“So let me get this straight. He tried to kill you during a dodgeball match and now you’re in love with him.”

“Pretty much,” Akira confirms. 

Futaba stays silent for a second. “I mean… that’s…” She pauses. “You know what. I’m in nooo position to judge, nope. Do you want a plan to get him to fall for you?”

“Or have him be my mortal enemy.”

“Same thing,” she reasons. Akira can’t deny such a true fact. “By the looks of it, maybe you just have to break more rules.”

Akira perks up slightly. “Break more rules?”

“Seems like it. I mean, think about it. He’s the President. The only way you can get him to be pissed off is by breaking rules. Won’t he come to pick you up if you get in trouble? I dunno. I haven’t been to school in a while.”

“That’s a perfect strategy,” he says. “You’re a genius.”

“Yeah, I know. I charge 15 yen per advice.”

Akira laughs.

“I’m serious.”

“Oh. Can you wait until I get paid?”

Futaba sighs tiredly. “The council decides to give you a bit of time.”

“So kind. Thank you.”

Breaking rules is something Akira could do, and he could do it well. Maybe he could even have a bit of fun with it? Everything seems to be falling in place. But first… he’d have to do a deeper research on Goro Akechi to continue his plan.

* * *

_ Deeper research  _ meant hanging out with Yusuke. It’s not hard to get his attention—well, to be fair, Morgana did all the work for him. Akira somehow gets him to agree to hang out with him after school, buying art supplies with Yusuke like they’ve been friends forever. Yusuke treats him very nicely, so it’s not hard to befriend him.

“Yusuke,” he starts eventually after a moment of silence, “how did you meet Akechi?”

Yusuke turns his eyes away from the brush. “Why are you interested?”

“Just curious,” Akira answers. “He seems nice.”

“Goro  _ is  _ nice,” Yusuke says, now smiling a bit. “We met a few years ago. I was… going through a particularly rough time, and he found me at an art exhibition. He complimented my art.”

That’s quite the cute first meeting. Yusuke follows it up with, “I, however, told him that if he really meant his compliment, he should write me a five hundred word review on it. I was pretty mad that day, at myself, at my life… but then, the next day at school, he showed up with a review hand-written. I counted the words—exactly five-hundred.”

“That’s… he’s dedicated,” Akira says. It’s impressive, but also, Goro Akechi is quite the spite-fueled person. Akira might like him even more now. 

“Yes, he is. Anyhow, his review was the most touching thing I have ever read! He commented on everything—my technique, the brushes he thought I used, the colors, and the art movement it reminded him of. I couldn’t believe my work could have touched someone like that. Needless to say, we became friends after that. He and I have more in common than I expected.”

The story is a lot more heartwarming than Akira expected it to be. Funny, yes, but the underlying care and kindness in it did not go by unnoticed. Even if spite had motivated Goro Akechi to write a five-hundred word review, he still had approached Yusuke, and still made an effort to let him know his art was good. It was touching, in the strangest of ways. 

Truth is, Goro Akechi was a nice person. And Akira could not wait to break more rules to see him again. 

The other side of his investigation came in the form of Hifumi Togo. From gathering information, he knows Hifumi has one classroom where she plays shogi, but Akechi isn’t always her opponent. He approaches the student one day where she’s by herself, and sits down. 

“I’m Akira,” he introduces himself. “I’d like to know how to play shogi.”

Hifumi fixes him up with a look. “Oh, I know you. You landed that hit on Goro.”

He can’t help but smile. That was quite the impression he left, huh? He’s proud of himself. Truthfully, even  _ he  _ didn’t expect to land one. Akechi was incredibly fast, and he had to give it to Ryuji: he played like he was possessed. Akira finds him beyond entertaining and endearing.

“Yes, that’s me,” he confirms.

“Goro couldn’t shut up about you after that,” she says, casually, twisting Akira’s heart and turning his world upside down. He talked about Akira? He’s thinking of him?! “Why do you want to learn how to play?”

“Well,” The other truth is that he heard Akechi played, and all he wanted to do was to challenge him. “I’d like to play against Akechi someday.”

Hifumi looks surprised. “Goro? Why?”

“I think he’s cute,” he says.

“Okay,” Hifumi laughs. “I’ll teach you.”

_ So  _ easy. If there was one thing both of Akechi’s friends had in common, is that they both became a lot friendlier after Akira expressed he liked him. They must love him quite a lot. 

“Is this how you became friends?”

“A little bit,” she says. “You seem interested in Goro.”

“He’s cute,” Akira repeats. “That’s all. No ill intentions.”

Hifumi starts putting the pieces on the board, a smile slowly drawing on her face. Seems like she’s already reminiscing. “Well, we met on a TV station, actually.”

Akira blinks a little. They were on TV? Both of them?

“I’m not sure if you know Sae Niijima…? She’s a very famous prosecutor around here,” Hifumi continues, “And back then, Goro was doing an internship for her. He got a little famous around here and there, since his performance with her was quite spectacular. I was also at the height of my popularity as a shogi player. We ended up in the same waiting room, and we shared a few jokes. He noticed I was nervous, so he cheered me on, and I thought that’d be the last time I saw him!”

“What happened then?”

“Found him at church. He came to visit!” she grins, and it’s palpable how much she cherishes him. “He watched my interviews and found out where I played. He’s been a most valuable friend—he helped me with some family issues. I also became friends with Yusuke because of him.”

“Sounds like you guys are very close,” Akira comments. It’s cute. And his view on Akechi seems to be right: he  _ is  _ a good person. “I’d like to be your friend, too.”

“We’ll see your shogi skills first,” Hifumi says, teasing, and it seems like she might be letting Akira be her friend already.

This is wonderful. Hifumi kicks his ass like no one except Goro Akechi has, and Akira is content with it. He’s made a new friend and got some important insight. Now that his background check was done, it was time for the second phase of his plan: ask Makoto Niijima for a copy of the school’s rules. Futaba had promised him that she’d help him out to figure out what rules he could “break” to not get in  _ too  _ much trouble, but enough to summon Akechi to see him.

He wants to let out a little evil laugh, but he’s just left a church. It’s weird to do it.

**Ryuji**

yooooooooo akira

how’s ur mission going?

**me**

I just met Hifumi :)

she’s very nice. taught me how to play shogi.

**Ann**

ooh! Is this still your Akechi investigation thing?

**me**

yep. Akechi is a good person

**Ryuji**

i mean… we kinda knew already but im glad you went around and snooped

**Ann**

Wow! Ryuji said something nice about Akechi!

**Ryuji**

SHUT IT

well he’s just, like, ykno. he’s weird during gym class but he’s nice outside of it

one time he actually got me out of detention and then told me to not mention it to anyone

**Ann**

failed step one

**me**

i’m so glad everyone likes my new future boyfriend

thank you for your endless support I am forever in your debt

**Ann**

Just ask if you ever want to meet up with him!

I can talk to him, maybe mention you and see where things go? 

**me**

Ann i love you but don’t worry

I have a plan

**Ann**

...okay, I’ll admit

it’s ominous every time you say that

but yay! I believe in you!

**Ryuji**

yeah dude! go get em!

**me**

:) <3

  
  


* * *

As it turns out, Akira didn’t have to  _ go get ‘em. _ To his most pleasant surprise, after the first time Goro Akechi stops by Leblanc, it becomes a routine. Every Saturday he’d see Akechi’s pretty face entering his home, his suitcase in one hand, ready to study. Sometimes he didn’t bring it—he’d drop by Leblanc with an excuse ready to spill out. 

“Oh, I was just in the neighborhood,” he’d smile, before asking Akira about his day and the things he did at work. “Ah, I could not end my day without my favorite cup of coffee,” he’d say other times. 

Futaba always snickered after he left. “He’s terrible at acting. He’s got a big ol’ crush on you and he doesn’t even notice!”

Akira had to agree. Akechi was kind of bad at acting. At least he was certain of one thing—Akechi was as interested in him as Akira was. It’s good to know, not only because his hard work won’t go to waste, but also because… he genuinely likes Akechi. The moments they get to hang out, studying and not studying, times where they run into each other during school… it’s all so wonderful. Akira likes him so much, it’s ridiculous. 

Today, though, Sojiro closes early. 

“Promised Futaba to take her out for dinner today, so you’ll be off the hook. Must be happy, eh?” Sojiro smiles at him. Akira crookedly smiles back. 

Akechi hasn’t stopped by yet!  _ What! _ This isn’t how the day is supposed to go. Keeping a calm demeanor, he says, “Hey, Boss? I can run the place if you really need me to.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re a growing kid and I know you have other jobs. Get some rest every now and then, okay?” Sojiro pats him, leaving no room for argument. “See you tomorrow, kid.”

Just as he opens the door to leave, Akechi stands outside, looking quite confused. 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Akechi says, smiling up at Sojiro. “I didn’t know you were closed.”

“Just for today,” Sojiro answers. “Come back tomorrow.”

“Actually,” Akira chimes in, a little nervous to be behind Sojiro, “he’s my friend.”

“Oh,” Sojiro looks between him and Akechi. “I see. Alright. He can come in, then, but keep the sign closed, okay?”

“Yes, boss,” Akira nods. “Thank you. Tell Futaba to save me food.”

“With the way she eats, doubt you’ll get anything,” he laughs. “See you soon.”

He leaves, letting Akechi step in, who looks around with his eyes wide. “It is extremely weird to be inside an empty store. Doesn’t it feel like I’m not supposed to be here?”

“Try living here,” Akira says, making him laugh. “Sorry, I have to turn on some candles. I don’t want any clients walking in.”

“Candles?” Akechi smiles at him. “The most romantic of moods, one might say.”

He couldn’t possibly say all that without having a slight crush on Akira, could he? Like Futaba said, Akechi is a terrible actor. Maybe he really is genuinely unaware that he likes Akira, which would be the funniest experience in his entire life. 

Akira doesn’t reply to him, only carries on with, “We got some new brand of cream today. Want it on your coffee?”

“Oh, sure. Of course.” Akechi sits down on his usual stool, watching him make coffee. “You know, if you would like me to leave so you can rest, I have no problem. I had no idea you were closing early today. Were you tired, Kurusu-kun?”

“No, no. Boss had to go have dinner with Futaba.” Akira comes up with the coffee beans and the new cream. “You remember her, right?”

“Of course. She’s like your little sister, isn’t she?”

Akira smiles brightly. It always makes him happy whenever people think they’re family—he’s been wearing his glasses around Futaba even more, just so they could be matching.

“Yes, she is. Anyway… they went to have dinner together. It’s a Father-daughter moment of the week they usually have.”

Akechi chuckles, but it doesn’t sound like he’s all that happy. “How fun. Have you ever had that, Kurusu-kun? Back at home?”

He wants to tell Akechi that home doesn’t seem to be the right word for the place he used to live before. His lips go on a thin line and he decides he can drop one serious bomb at a time. If anything, he can shift the blame on the candles for enabling this mood. 

“Not sure. My parents were never around,” Akira passes him his coffee and his muffin, taking a seat across from him. Standing up too much on this job gets tiring. “I grew up on my own. They never really cared about me.”

Something in Akechi’s eyes soften up. “My dad never wanted me, and my mom died when I was a kid. Apparently, life got too hard for her. I can’t say I blame her…” With a sigh, he continues, “It’s my father’s fault, anyway. Piece of crap died a few years ago. As I heard, he died of a heart attack. Mediocre death for a mediocre man.”

Before Akira gets to say anything, to reach out, maybe do something to comfort him, Akechi carries on, “I apologize for suddenly dumping all of that. I seriously did not expect to open up like this!”

“It’s okay. You’re welcome to do that anytime,” Akira says. “I kind of started, anyway. Must’ve been the candles.”

Akechi laughs softly. “Yes. It must have been that.”

“You… well, I don’t—I don’t want it to sound like I’m pitying you. That’s the last thing I want to do. I only want to say, I’m glad you’re here, Akechi.”

Akira pauses, taking in Akechi’s slightly wide-eyed reaction. Finally, he shakes his head and laughs. 

“I did not expect you to say that. Thank you. I must say, I’m doing as well as I am now because of my friends,” he smiles softly. “Yusuke, Hifumi, and I had a lot more in common regarding family issues than I thought. I think they’re my new family. What about you? What got you through those lonely times?”

“Oh, Mona,” Akira says simply. “Mona has been with me since he’s a baby. So of course I brought him here.”

“Mona is quite the character, as well. I expected nothing less from him.”

Akira grins. “Thank you. I thought I was going to feel lonely here, but…”

Ryuji and Ann pop up on his head. His heart immediately feels warm and content. It keeps going: Futaba, Sojiro, Yusuke, Hifumi, his friends at school, Akechi… 

“I’m starting to feel like I belong somewhere.”

“Worry not, Kurusu-kun,” Akechi says. “As long as you break rules, you’ll always belong near my desk, writing apologies.”

“I belong with you?” he gasps. “Wow.”

“You love hearing what you want to hear, I see.”

They both laugh, moving onto lighter topics, but it’s this right here for Akira: this is what solidifies his feelings for Akechi. 

* * *

“How’s your plan going?” Ryuji asks as he sits down.

“Great, actually. Yesterday I got in trouble again,” Akira says.

Ann blinks. “For what? I didn’t hear anything.”

“I was training with Yoshizawa,” he explains.

“That doesn’t sound bad.”

“It was a girl-only training, so I was cross-dressing, then the coach found out and brought Akechi. I told him, technically, cross-dressing isn’t against the rules, and he smiled at me—the one where it seems like he wants to kill me. I love that one.”

Ann and Ryuji freeze mid-picking up their food. Ryuji says, “Dude,” which carries more meaning than Akira could ever comprehend.

“I feel like I began to understand love thanks to Akira,” Ann laughs. “Seriously, why do you want him to be mad at you?”

Akira shrugs. “Sometimes he likes me a lot. Sometimes it seems like I irritate him. I just want to see all sides of him, you know.”

“Yeah, okay. I get that.” Ryuji says. “It is kind of romantic if you think about it.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“No worries, man. I’m your best friend. I’m here to hype your weird romantic plans.”

“What’s the next step in your plan, Akira?”

“Asking him to be my rival.”

Ann stops. “What?”

“It’ll all make sense, promise. Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

He has no idea what he’s doing. He saw a show with Futaba the other day, where one character challenged another one to a duel, and thought: hey, that’s a great idea. Futaba had made fun of him for being so lovey-dovey all the time, but then helped him get a glove. It’s a plastic glove, but still—hopefully the charm of his action is enough to win Akechi over.

Oh, Akechi. Did he like him today or not? Nobody knew. It’s thrilling! Keeps Akira on his toes. If Akechi said yes to his proposal today, then that’d be it. His plan would finally end with him taking Akechi out on dates with the pretense of rivalry.

(Although, with how competitive he gets with Akechi, maybe he’s not faking it that much.)

He squeezes the glove before putting it in his pocket and inhales. Today is the day.

  
  


Even better than he expected, he ends up grabbing dinner with Akechi. Or should he start calling him Goro inside his head now? They are rivals now, definitely closer than before, and Akira can’t help the dopey smile on his face. 

Goro is rambling about shooting techniques in-game and some popular cheating methods for some of the other games inside the arcade. He’s gesticulating a lot, like he’s spent his whole life reading about games and finally had the chance to go off, and yep. He likes Goro very much. 

His dinner tastes even better than usual. 

“And then we grabbed dinner together,” Akira finishes telling Ann and Ryuji. They’re having a sleepover at Akira’s attic, even though he said it was not the best place to have one. “And he paid for it! He took me out for dinner!”

Ann and Ryuji cheer. “Finally!”

Suddenly, Ryuji’s attention is diverted by something on Akira’s bedside table. “Dude. Is that Akechi?”

“Oh, yeah. I bought this from Yusuke,” he grabs Angry Goro from the table and showcases him happily. “Isn’t he cute?”

Ann and Ryuji look at each other, then at Akira. Ann makes a noise that’s meant to sound encouraging, but it really comes of as  _ uhh… _ “Whatever makes you happy, Akira!”

* * *

  
  


One day, Hifumi and Yusuke sit down with him during lunch. Ryuji and Ann aren’t around for now—Ryuji is tending to business with the track team, Ann is with Shiho. He smiles upon seeing his two friends, and they smile back at him as they sit down. 

Before he gets to ask, Yusuke begins, a lot more serious than before: “How serious are you about Goro?”

Oh. This is it. He’s getting shovel-talked by Hifumi and Yusuke. His relationship is going to places. 

“Very,” Akira confirms. 

Hifumi is looking at him like she’s the queen and he is the scum of society. He’s intimidated, but he can’t say that it’s not fun. “What do you like about him?”

“Well… everything,” Akira replies. “I like it when we’re together and we talk about everything. I like it when he bails me out of punishments with a smile on his face, and I like it when he swears at me every time I win at billiards. He’s great.”

“Goro is my best friend,” she continues, “and he’s helped me through the hardest moments of my life. He understood me when I needed it most. So if you so much as break his heart—you will see, Akira Kurusu.”

Full queen mode. Yep. Akira is the worst shogi player in the world. “I understand.”

“I am quite fond of you, Akira,” Yusuke says. “I truly think you are an incredible match for Goro. Nonetheless, I agree with Hifumi—if you make Goro sad, I will not be so kind.”

“Duly noted,”Akira nods. “It’s an honor to be threatened by you.”

Just like that, Hifumi and Yusuke burst out laughing. 

“Sorry, it’s just…” Hifumi’s lips curl up. “We love him. We want the best for him.”

“I will try to give him the best.”

Yusuke chuckles. “Look on the bright side. I think Goro already considers anything you give him to be the best.”

That warms Akira’s heart more than he expected it to. God, he wants to kiss Goro so bad. 

(And then two days later he does. Many times.)

  
  


“You’re so fucking  _ irritating!” _

“What’s that?” Akira grins at him. “Can’t hear you over the sound of me winning.”

“Shut the fuck up, Akira,” Goro puts down his controller. “It’s a fucking fighting game. I know you’re rigging this. You asked Futaba-chan for cheats, didn’t you?”

“Never. I’m just good. Maybe you could try to step it up?”

Goro is fuming. “You bastard—”

But it’s okay because now Akira can drag him and kiss him. All the fight leaves Goro immediately, and once he breaks the kiss, Goro looks like a lost puppy. 

“Stop doing that,” he says, voice way different than before, “I don’t know how to react.”

Akira snickers. “Sounds like a new strategy for me.”

“You bitch.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter is Very Optional, more like. every time a scene in goro's pov ends, an akira scene can be slotted in. that's how it originally was! but it got confusing for me to write it like that lol this is just Akira Pining The Chapter.
> 
> i didnt want to rewrite scenes but just with akiras reactions as i feel like akira is easy to read even in goro's pov, so this is just a lot of Gearning (Goro Yearning). hehe. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading again and thank you to criminal by taemin for sponsoring this chapter. thanks taemin for the ideal akeshu song i owe you my life
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshrikus.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was rated T because goro akechi cannot stop swearing. love him for that!
> 
> i am not going to lie to you, i really had so much fun writing this. i am not sure if i'm ready to let it go, so if you see me updating this (most likely yes) with akira's pov or with another chapter with established relationship..or both.. no you don't♥
> 
> thank you so much for reading this!!! it makes my day!!!!!! and thank you yen for being my shuake enabler at all times and for sitting with me to talk about how every kpop song is about goro akechi.
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshrikus.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
